


To Forgive

by Koolwolfpup



Series: To Be Overwatch [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Hanzo is a broody dork, M/M, Mccree is a dork period, Same Series as To Be Alive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 01:25:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8870389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koolwolfpup/pseuds/Koolwolfpup
Summary: Jesse McCree finds the new recruit Hanzo Shimada interesting, so, he wants to get to know him better. Hanzo just wants to be left alone, but a certain cowboy begins nagging at his mind. This is a part of the To Be Alive series and starts just after chapter 4.





	1. Chapter 1

Hanzo walks through the hallways of the Gibraltar base briskly. He holds a plate of eggs and bacon in his hands, his knuckles white from gripping it so hard. He has just talked with that Lena girl, her words about family piercing him like arrows. He wishes they were actual arrows, he could deal with that. 

The archer doesn't really care that he has no idea where he is going, he just has to go far away from here, to think. His eyes are directed at the floor and his ears ringing with Lena's words, so he does not see the cowboy in front of him, or hear the spurred feet. They collide and Hanzo lets out a grunt of surprise, nearly dropping the plate. The cowboy grabs the plate to stop it from falling.

"Woah there, that'd have been a bad mess, and a waste of food! Also, you do know that the cafeteria is that way right- uh whoever you are..." The cowboy says, only looking at Hanzo at the end of his sentence. The archer gives the cowboy a once over. He looks ridiculous from head to toe. The classic cowboy hat adorns his head, he wears some sort of cape, cowboy boots with spurs, and to top it off, he has a belt buckle with the abbreviation BAMF on it. 

"I am Hanzo, and I do know, I just do not wish to be there right now. Thank you for helping, but I must go now." Hanzo is discreet, he does not know this American, nor does he wish too. He yanks the plate from the Cowboy and tries to walk around him. He is stopped by an arm blocking his path.

"Now I find leaving with out giving a proper introduction rude, so you're just gonna have to stay here for a minute. I'm Jesse McCree, I can't really say that it is a pleasure to meet you Hanzo Shimada." 

Hanzo freezes, "You know who I am?"

"Well not by your looks, but by the fact that you are Japanese and your name is Hanzo... well I can deduct that you are Genji's brother. What are you doing here of all places?" 

Hanzo's knuckles are back to white as he grips the plate, "Genji brought me here, I believe that it was a mistake for me to follow him despite his wishes. I will leave."

Hanzo again tries to get away, aiming to dart under the larger man's arm.

"Hold up," Jesse stops him by putting a hand on his shoulder, "You're saying that Genji, the guy you murdered, brought you here?"

"Yes." Hanzo visibly flinches, the cowboy has moved closer to him, as if to see if Hanzo is speaking the truth. The close proximity is nauseating, Hanzo can feel the cowboy's breath on his cheek warm and wet. He wants to escape from Jesse's grasp, but he feels trapped, unable to move. 

"Jesse stop molesting my brother, sure, you are handsome, but he does not seem enjoy it." A voice comes from behind them, Genji's voice, it sounds quite amused.

Jesse straightens up his cheeks turning a dull pink, "I was doing nothing of the sort! I was just questioning him."

"Ah, yes, you did not know about our arrival. I understand that it would be strange to you for me to bring my brother without you knowing the whole story. I am a different man Jesse, I have learned to forgive my brother and embrace tranquility." Genji walks up to him, Zenyatta behind him floating silently.

"So you're saying that you're a hippie now?" Jesse says rather blatantly and Hanzo snorts, trying to hide it with a dainty cough.

Genji just chuckles, "I guess you could say that, though it isn't exactly true. Anyways, Jesse, there is no need to question Hanzo, he has joined us willingly. I just ask you to forgive him as well, what happened is in the past, there is no need to dwell on it."

Jesse nods and Hanzo takes this chance to finally dart away, the hallway is way too small for this many people, and if he wasn't uncomfortable before, he is now. He is successful in his attempt and he almost runs down the hallway and out of sight of the others.

He opens a door and realizes that it leads outside, fresh air wafts around him and he sighs. Maybe coming with Genji really was a mistake, maybe he should just leave. Overwatch may be Genji's place, but it isn't his, and Genji is so different now because of- Hanzo decides not to think about this, and instead walks to one of the rocks that overlook the sea. He sits cross-legged, and looks out over the vast expanse of blue.

It is peaceful here, he is alone, accompanied only by the sound of the waves and the warmth of the sun. There are no people to fill his ears with noxious blabbering out here, not yet at least. He thinks of why he came here, Genji had asked for him to just try it. Stay a little while and leave if he feels he doesn't belong. He promised he would do this, but, he already doesn't fit. These people seem to expect him to be open to them. To talk and answer all of their questions. He isn't like that, he's never been like that. 

Hanzo sets the plate on the rock, still lost in thought, staring at something invisible to all but his eyes. The plate begins to slide off the rock and before he can exit out of his thoughts and stop it's descent, a hand grabs it and pulls it back up.

"Wow are you actually gonna eat this stuff or are you gonna continue putting it in peril?" The southern drawl of McCree fills his ears yet again and he snaps his gaze to the man.

"Why did you follow me? Can't you see that I want to be alone?!" Hanzo growls his brow knitting together. Why did this man, of all people, have to disturb his thoughts?!

"Look, I'll leave, I just wanted to apologize for earlier. I gave a really bad first impression.... I'm sorry for trying to interrogate you Mr. Shimada, that was really wrong of me." Jesse looks genuinely apologetic and guilty, he looks like a scruffy dog who just got in trouble for eating off the table.

To Hanzo's disgust, he actually finds the man's face cute. The archer looks away, trying to hide the fact that his face is heating up, only from his anger at himself, but he doesn't want the cowboy to get the wrong message, "My brother sent you didn't he? Also, do not call me Mr. Shimada, you are not a child."

"No, Genji didn't send me. I came because I felt bad. Can I call you Hanzo then?"

Hanzo glances in Jesse's direction, "Fine."

"Also, are you gonna eat the food, because if you aren't, I can take it back to the kitchen for you."

"I won't."

"Alrighty," Jesse picks up the plate and smiles at Hanzo, "See ya later then Hanzo." With that, much to Hanzo's surprise, the American actually leaves. Hanzo just blinks and stares at where Jesse just was, maybe this guy isn't as much of a clown as he thinks.

He was polite enough to call him Mr. Shimada, and take Hanzo's plate. Hanzo shakes his head, no, Genji probably sent Jesse, despite his words. His brother probably wants him to make friends, that, Hanzo won't do.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look AN UPDATE?!??!?! I am sorry about the long wait for this chapter, I am posting it before the next installment of To Be Alive as a more light hearted I'm sorry before more angst? Both stories went through many changes of these past, what almost six months, and even longer for this story! I just didn't know where to go with the storyline, especially with the addition of Doomfist to the mix of everything. I have finally made up my mind on things, I'll say more on the next chapter of To Be Alive! I love you all wonderful readers!

Over the next few days, the cowboy will not leave Hanzo alone. He is like a rash that just won't go away. Every morning, at breakfast, he sits across from the archer talking about random, stupid things. Hanzo normally sits quietly, eats his food as fast as he can, then excuses himself to clean his plate. As soon as he thinks he has finally escaped, Jesse is next to him washing dishes as well. The constant presence of the scruffy man is annoying beyond belief. Hanzo just can't get any peace and quiet!

He finally gets away one day, and now he sits on the cliff side that overlooks the sea. The long overdue serenity is nice and he sighs, looking out across the seemingly endless blue waves. The ability to think is gratifying, but he strangely finds his mind wandering to the insufferable cowboy. Even though the man is constantly blabbering, like most Americans do, he hasn't been nosey, and it is confusing. Jesse has never pressured Hanzo to tell him something, only talked, and paused to let Hanzo say whatever he wants.

Hanzo sighs and rubs his forehead with a grumble. Of course the cowboy is rudely invading his thoughts as well as his every day life. He looks back out to the sea, watching the waves roll in and move out lethargically. There must be a reason for Jesse's actions, a reason other than making friends. No one has ever been this persistent before, they are always scared off by his attitude. The woman and few men who find him mysterious and intriguing normally turn tail in fear at his withering glances. Hanzo may have been the heir to the Shimada clan, but, he certainly isn't charismatic. Not that he'd ever plan to be charismatic with them anyways.

There's a tap on his shoulder and he snaps his attention towards the one foolish enough to lay a hand on him. Of course, it's Jesse.

"Woah, sorry I guess you're not okay with touching right?" He chuckles awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Do not do that in the future, or I will break your hand." Hanzo looks away, back towards the ocean. His eye twitches when he hears the settling of fabric on the rock beside him and the soft tinkling of the cowboy wannabe's spurs, "I wish to be alone."

"I ain't gonna bother you much, y'know this isn't just your favorite thinking spot right?" Jesse sighs, taking off his hat and laying it in his lap.

Hanzo frowns, he hadn't thought of the obnoxious American possibly wanting a place for peace and quiet. Why does it have to be this spot though? He grumbles and turns his body away from Jesse, deciding to pretend he isn't here.

"So I take it I can stay then? Thanks Hanzo."

"Shut up. If you want to think, think! Stop blabbering."

Hanzo hears a low rumble of a chuckle roll from Jesse, but the cowboy says no more. They sit there in silence for a while. It surprises Hanzo how relaxed he is, even though the cowboy is right beside him. He looks at Jesse, noticing how out of it he seems. The cowboy is looking at something far away from the rocky cliff, far away from the present all together. Despite all the annoyance Hanzo feels toward him, the archer has to admit that the American is very much like himself. They both have been through terrible things, and have many a scar to prove it. They just, came out of everything different. Jesse, quite optimistic, Hanzo, well, extremely pessimistic.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" Jesse's voice cuts into his thoughts and Hanzo realizes that the gunslinger is looking at him, his head tilted to the side.

"No... I just... I ... I was thinking that is all!" Hanzo gets rather flustered, stumbling over his words like an idiot. He looks away, embarrassed that the cowboy caught him staring.

"It's alright darlin'."

"Do not call me that. I am not your 'darlin'."

"Awe but I call everyone darlin', honey."

"Stop it with your stupid American pet names!"

Hanzo is surprised to find himself enjoying this small banter with Jesse. It isn't a full conversation, just silly little words here and there. Hanzo is used to being serious with every talk with another human. That's what was expected of him as the heir. Pointless little titters were never on his schedule. This foreign ground is interesting and fun, even though he may not admit it.

Their talk finishes with them both laughing. It's been forever since Hanzo laughed, truly, laughed. The feeling is now so strange to his body that it scares him at first. He gets over it and sighs.

"Jesse, I find you very annoying. But, you are not too terrible all the time." Hanzo smiles weakly at the cowboy.

"Awe shucks, a genuine compliment. Thanks Hanzo, glad to know I ain't too terrible. You ain't too bad yourself!" Jesse grins, winking at Hanzo.

"I must ask, why are you here?" Hanzo's smile turns to a frown, raising an eyebrow at the other man.

"Uhm." Jesse straightens up, "Well I rejoined Overwatch beca-"

"No. Why are you trying so hard to get close to me? Is it my brother making you? Do you want money? If you do, you'll be sad to hear that I have nothing to my name anymore. I just cannot accept that you are trying so hard solely to be my friend. It makes no sense." Hanzo crossed his arms, glowering at Jesse.

The man in question stares at him for a few seconds. Then he does the most peculiar thing to Hanzo, he laughs.

"I don't want your money, nor did Genji set me up to this. I think you are interesting, and I'd love to get to know you better. I want to be your friend Hanzo." Jesse looks at him, his eyes filled with such a strong sincerity that Hanzo can almost feel it in the air.

The archer stares at the gunslinger, his mind at a complete stand still. The wheels of his brain cannot spin do to his shock and disbelief. The thought of someone other than his brother wanting, legitimately wanting, a genuine friendship with him is crazy.

A few more seconds trudge by and Hanzo shakes his head and clears his throat awkwardly.

"You... you are a fool Jesse McCree. I am a dangerous man. I have done more terrible things than I can count."

"So am I, and, so have I. Also, I may be a fool, but, it doesn't matter." Jesse has a big doofy grin on his face, but Hanzo can see the spark of seriousness dancing in his eyes, "So, dragon man. Can I get to know you better?" Jesse holds out a hand to Hanzo.

"May I."

"What?"

"You do not ask 'Can I' it isn't a question of if you are able to, it is a question of if you are allowed. So 'may I'..."

"Alright, may I?"

"...you may."

A few days pass, Hanzo and Jesse spending more and more time together. They talk in the mornings, Hanzo actually answering Jesse this time. The archer finds himself laughing at the cowboy and his stupid jokes. Be it a small snort or a loud bellow, he is surprised each time the laughs exit his mouth. He enjoys it though, enjoys having someone to speak with other then himself. The only person Hanzo had ever talked with like this in his youth was Genji. He had forgotten how much he had liked the talks with his younger brother, or maybe, he had chosen to forget it.

Some days, Jesse would hang around him for the most of the rest of the day, others, he would join Hanzo at sunset to gaze across the waves. Today, they decide to train together at around noon, it is eleven thirty currently. Hanzo is alone, striding through the hallway rather comfortably, it is familiar to him now. He is wearing something more modern than his traditional garb. His outfit consists of a white tank top that he only borrowed from Jesse because he didn't have anything for hot weather when he came, black jeans, and white sneakers. His hair is, of course, tied back from his face so he doesn't have to deal with it. He looks sharp and clean, even in the casual attire, very different from the man he is planning to meet at around twelve.

"Hanzo!" He hears a robotic call and he turns, seeing Genji waving at him, "Greetings brother! Wow I didn't think you owned something so non-formal." Genji walks up in front of him and Hanzo sighs shaking his head lightly.

"Hello Genji, I do actually own casual clothing." Hanzo folds his arms, unable to stop a small smile from forming on his lips, "Though, to tell you the truth, this top is Jesse's."

"Oh really? Why?" His brother's tone drops then rises in a way that Hanzo knows Genji is smirking with his eyebrows raised suggestively.

"N-Nothing that you are thinking. We are friends and I don't have a shirt suitable for this warm of weather." Hanzo blushes lightly, looking away. He hears Genji chuckle softly, the sound reverberating metallically in the hallway, Hanzo glances back at his brother.

"I am glad you made a friend here brother, to be honest, I am surprised it wasn't Angela or Winston, but, opposites seem to attract-"

"We are not dating."

"I never said you were, just that opposites attract, that saying can be used for friends and lovers."

"Oh." Hanzo frowns, his face heating up embarrassedly, "Right."

"But, you would make a cute couple!" Genji chortles teasingly. Finding Hanzo weakly trying to disguise his flustered state hilarious.

"No, we wouldn't. He is attractive, but... I just... I'm not pursuing relationships right now!" Hanzo frowns and folds his arms looking away from Genji.

The cyborg stops, taken aback. He actually hadn't expected his brother to have a crush on the cowboy. He just thought the man was being as uptight and awkward as always about his friendships. "Hanzo, wow, okay uh."

"Wow okay what?" Hanzo shoots an indignant look at his brother.

"I didn't actually think you would... wow... I won't judge brother... I just... heheheh you should totally go up to him and ask to 'save a horse and ride a cowboy'!" Genji chuckles and watches his brother's face to see if he reacts from that.

"What are you even saying Genji-" The archer's sentence cuts off as soon as he realizes that his brother just used an old innuendo, "I just said that I am not looking for a relationship!" His face is now a tomato red.

"But... you do like him?"

"..." Hanzo sighs, "Yes. I do. Now, don't you dare get any ideas about trying to get us together Genji!"

"I promise I won't brother. I must go meet Zenyatta now! Goodbye!" Genji bows his head in a polite gesture of farewell.

"Goodbye Genji." Hanzo returns his bow, but looks at him suspiciously.

Genji turns tail and trots down the hallway. He will keep his promise. He knows that his brother will probably end up with the cowboy. It is time to make a bet. Lena will definitely be in on this!

The archer watches his brother go, then sighs and continues to the training yard. He is sure Genji will be up to something. He knows his brother, even now, after... everything. The cyborg is probably hatching some sort of crazy hijinks right at this second. Hopefully, whatever is to come won't be too embarrassing.

He doesn't realize that he has arrived until he looks up and sees the door to the outside. He opens it and steps out, peering around. Jesse is nowhere in sight, but, it is about twenty minutes before they are supposed to meet.

Hanzo decides to begin training without Jesse. Thinking that the man will join him when he arrives. He collects the Stormbow from the arsenal. Prepping it carefully, checking the string tightness and making sure there are no fraying strands. He then makes his way to the training bots and targets, beginning to warm up.

The archer feels like it has only been a few minutes since he begun when he hears a whistle from behind him. He lowers his bow and turns. Jesse McCree is leaning against a pillar, watching him with a lopsided smile and a cigar hanging from his mouth.

"Pretty handy with that bow." The cowboy drawls, moving from the pillar and swaggering up to Hanzo. He has on a well fitting black tank top and rather tight jeans that Hanzo has to mentally slap himself not to let his eyes wander to. He is of course, wearing his ridiculous hat, boots with spurs, and that stupid belt with the BAMF buckle, so that helps Hanzo a little in his attempt to not check out the man before him. Only a little though.

"Of course I am!" The archer replies bluntly, turning back to shoot more targets and bots.

"Well, yeah, but, can you shoot a gun like that?"

This makes Hanzo glance back at Jesse for a second before returning his attention to training, "Yes."

"Can I-"

"May."

"Sorry, may I see?"

"Fine, may I use your gun?" Hanzo sighs and lowers the bow completely. He turns back around and raises an eyebrow at the cowboy.

"Uh, sure darlin', but you gotta promise to treat her right." Jesse looks at Peacemaker and then to Hanzo with a little bit of reluctance shining in his eyes.

"I promise Jesse, I understand having a weapon that is precious to you," He nods to the Stormbow, which glints elegantly, yet dangerously in the sunlight. He holds the Stormbow out to Jesse and they trade weapons. Both handle the other's weapon with the care of a mother over her newborn.

Hanzo then gets a feel for the gun, finding it heavier than he expected. He unengages the safety, points it at the target, and fires. The middle swings around erratically. He then aims it at some training bots, hitting each straight in the head.

"Wow," Jesse exclaims from behind him, "You really know how to handle your weapons don't you?"

"You've only seen me shoot my bow and your gun... " Hanzo turns again and frowns at the gunslinger.

"Well I mean, from what I've just seen, I can make a pretty good guess. Am I wrong?" Jesse quirks a smile at him.

"No... Being the head of a clan calls for expertise in multiple areas. Can you handle a bow?" Hanzo cocks his head in interest.

"Uh no, I've never actually touched a bow till now..." Jesse rubs the back of his neck sheepishly.

"I can tell, you are holding it upside down."

The cowboy starts a little and looks down at the bow, fixing it's position, a light dusting of red forming on his cheeks, "Oops..."

"I can teach you the basics if you'd like." Hanzo offers.

"That'd be mighty fine of you! But I think I'll stick to Peacemaker in actual battles."

"Please do."

"What is that supposed to mean? I'm a quick learner." Jesse pouts at Hanzo indignantly.

"Even so, you are better with a gun and you might get yourself hurt." Hanzo glowers at the man and takes his bow, giving Peacemaker back.

"Awe I'm glad to know you care darlin'." Jesse chuckles, sliding the revolver back into it's holster.

"Shut up. I am not your-"

"You ain't my darlin' I know." The gunslinger cuts Hanzo off. The latter silently fumes. "So..." Jesse begins, "You gonna teach me your ways or not bow man?"

Hanzo huffs, "Yes. You seem to have a plentiful abundance of nicknames for me."

"I'm southern, it's what we southern folks do."

The archer rolls his eyes and sighs. This will be an interesting afternoon.


End file.
